


One Night with Allura

by Kiethblacklion



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Commander Keith - Freeform, F/M, Princess Allura - Freeform, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiethblacklion/pseuds/Kiethblacklion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set months after Zarkon's forces are defeated, everyone tries to move on with their lives, including Keith and Allura. This story gives a romantic and humorous look at one night they spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night with Allura

One Night With Allura by Kiethblacklion

_Prologue:_

     It's been six months since Zarkon's death by the hands of the Voltron Force. The forces of Doom have been in the midst of a retreat, abandoning most of the planets they had ruled for so many years, seeking refuge in the farthest corners of the galaxy. Zarkon's son, Prince Lotor has gone into hiding, the evil witch Hagar has similarly vanished. Galaxy Garrison forces have successfully liberated one planet after another from the hands of those Doom forces that chose to fight instead of retreat. After many years of fighting, the Voltron Force was no longer needed by Galaxy Garrison and has been decommissioned. Since then, these brave pilots have been trying to reconstruct their lives and adjust to their new lifestyles.

_Castle of Lions, Planet Arus_

     Allura's footsteps echoed down the hall. It was late and the lights in the castle had been dimmed. She was returning from her office where she had just finished reading over some of the party plans that Nanny and Coran had made for her twenty fifth birthday celebration, which was to take place in one week. She rounded a corner and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the doors to her quarters.

     As a Voltron pilot, Allura had become accustomed to wearing far more casual clothes, although she had welcomed the occasional evening gown that proper princess' wore on special occasions. However, her new, more professional attire was something she was trying to get use to. Allura knew that the flashy dresses, extravagant jewelry, and layers of make-up used to present herself to diplomats and dignitaries were necessary at times, but in some cases it was over kill. The uniform she wore now, with its overly large gold buttons, three layers of pink and white fabric, high collar, lace frills, and knee high pink and white boots felt like an anchor that was dragging her down.

     "It will feel so good to finally get some sleep," she thought to herself.

     Allura's train of thought was broken when she felt someone grab her left arm. She yelped as she was yanked into an adjoining corridor and felt a pair of lips press against hers. It took her only a second to recognize whose lips were kissing her. She sank into the kiss, her body melting into those strong arms. The stress of the day leaving her mind for a few brief seconds.

     "And what have you been doing all day," she asked in a hushed voice.

     "Thinking of you," Keith said in an equally hushed voice, pulling Allura closer.

     Allura pressed herself as close to Keith as she could. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. Keith's simple, two piece, blue pajamas paled greatly against her outfit.

     "This has been such a long day. Nanny and Coran are pushing this party and all these new duties haven't left me any time to even hear myself think," she said with a heavy sigh.

     Keith understood how Allura felt. During the early years of training and through his years of leading the Voltron Force, Keith didn't allow himself time for anything that hadn't involved battling robeasts, enemy space fleets, or combat training. That is, until he met Allura. He had vowed to himself to always be there for her. Over time she had changed him. He had learned what love really was. He loved her and he made sure that she knew it.

     "Ruling a planet isn't a nine to five job," he told her. "And this party is a big deal. After all, you will no longer be known as Princess Allura, but as Queen Allura."

     "Right now, I just want to be 'Your Allura'..." she turned her head to look at Keith.

     Keith smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on, let's get you to bed," he said playfully.

     Allura smiled as Keith picked her up in his arms and carried her to her quarters. The doors slid open and Keith, with Allura content in his arms, stepped into the spacious bedroom. Keith carried Allura to her extravagantly large bed, which was awaiting her in the far corner of the room. As Keith lowered Allura to the bed, their lips met once again. Allura's pulse sped up as her lips met Keith's, her hands moving through his thick, black hair. Time slowed for Allura as he kissed her. She never felt the soft mattress give under her body as Keith placed her onto the bed. Much to Allura's dismay, Keith pulled his lips away from hers. He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down into Allura's eyes, tracing the outline of her face with his hand.

     "Its not proper for a Princess to sleep in her work clothes," Keith stated, teasingly mimicking the over protective authority of Allura's nanny.

     "I don't think its right for me to sleep alone in such a large bed," Allura replied, just hinting at the desire that she felt flowing through her.

     Keith leaned down and kissed her once more. Allura let the events of the day leave her completely. All that mattered to her now was this moment. As he kissed her, Keith began unfastening the complex outfit that Allura was wearing.

     Allura took a breath of relief as Keith finished removing the outfit she had been wearing. Laying in the middle of her bed in only her white bra and panties, Allura seemed more fragile and vulnerable than she ever did in battle. As Keith watched her, Allura slowly removed the pieces of clothing that hid her body from the man she loved.

     Keith felt the breath being taken from him as Allura revealed herself to him. Though he had seen her many times before, every time felt like the first time. His eyes trailed up and down her body. He marveled at her beauty. The light color of her skin stood out against the dark purple color of her bed covers. Keith kissed her stomach. The well toned muscles beneath the skin contracted as Keith kissed her.

     Allura let out a small giggle. "That tickles," she said quietly.

     Keith grinned and kissed her stomach once more, again the muscles contracted and another giggle escaped through Allura's lips. Keith placed more and more kisses along her stomach, each kiss moving lower. Allura arched her back and moaned softly as Keith kissed down to her womanhood. Allura could feel her body's temperature rising, could feel the energy building inside of her. Waves of pleasure crashed over her body, replacing the stress and tension that had been taking over inside of her for the past several weeks. Allura gripped the bed covers tightly, her mind and body exploding as Keith gave her the attention that she wanted, the attention that she yearned for, the attention that could only be given by the man that she so desperately loved. Allura softly whimpered Keith's name.

     Keith awoke to find Allura wrapped tightly in his arms. She was wearing his pajama top, with the top two buttons unfastened. Her head was resting on his chest, her leg draped over his. He glanced over at the clock on her nightstand, which read 3:17 am. As Keith closed his eyes, he felt Allura stir against him.

     Allura traced her fingers over Keith's chest as she listened to his heartbeat. His body gave off a warmth that was surpassed only by the warmth of his heart. She sighed in contentment.

     Keith let out a quiet moan of enjoyment.

     "Do you like it when I touch you?" Allura asked, knowing full well that he did.

     "Very much so," Keith replied with a smile on his face.

     Allura continued to touch him, running her hand down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his pajamas. She paused for just a moment, and then she slid her hand down until she felt his arousal straining through the fabric. Allura heard Keith breath in as she gently squeezed her hand around him. Allura kissed Keith's chest as she stroked him.

     Keith's breathing became more ragged. His eyes were closed, his mind blocking out everything except the wonderful sensations that Allura was causing him to feel. He felt her hand slowly move up and down the length of his manhood and he instinctively pressed himself against her palm.

     Allura smiled to herself. The feelings Keith caused when he touched her made her feel good, he made her feel sexy. However, his reactions to her touch made her feel even more wonderful about herself. It made her want to touch him more. Allura ceased her erotic torture and moved her hand back up to Keith's stomach. She allowed Keith only a moment to relax before she slid her hand beneath his waistband.

     Keith shivered just slightly when he felt Allura wrap her petit fingers around him. Her hand was warm. Her grip was firm and gentle at the same time. He felt her stroking him and it made him want more.

     For several long moments, Allura teased him with her hand. As Keith's excitement built, she kissed her way down to his stomach, pulling back the waistband of his pajamas.

     Keith inhaled sharply as Allura took him in her mouth. The fires of passion were quick to consume him. His mind went blank, his eyes burned behind his eyelids and his body cried out as he found his fulfillment.

     Allura moved up and kissed his forehead. Keith struggled to catch his breath. His body was empty of energy, yet he found the strength to wrap his arms around Allura. Allura rested her body onto his, she placed her head on Keith's shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

     "I love you, Allura." Keith said.

     "I love you too, Keith." Allura replied.

     Keith held her until she fell asleep on top of him then fell asleep himself. As the night went on, the two lovers remained locked in each other's arms.

     Allura awoke to find herself still lying on top of Keith. His dark, shuffled hair made her grin. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

     "He looks so peaceful" she told herself. She looked over at the clock, which now read 6:45am.

     Allura didn't want to disturb her sleeping prince, but she knew it wouldn't be long before Nanny arrived to make sure she was awake. Allura had to make sure that Keith was gone before she arrived.

     "Keith," Allura said in a low voice. "Wake up. Nanny will be here soon."

     Keith stirred a little, then remained motionless. Allura sighed.

     "Wake up, Keith..." she said a little louder. Keith didn't move. "Keith, get your butt up..." Allura all but yelled, punching Keith's pillow.

     Before Allura could comprehend what was going on, Keith had grabbed her and rolled her over, kissing her hard. Allura couldn't help but return the kiss. There was always a passionate fire in Keith's kisses that left her wanting more. As their tongues dueled, Allura felt Keith's manhood pressing against her through his thin pants and she instinctively pressed against him.

     "Did you say something, Your Highness?" Keith said with a grin, when he finally broke the kiss.

     "You're so bad," she said with a smile. "And yes, I did say something. Nanny will be here soon, you need to get going."

     Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

     "I think she's already here," Keith said dryly.

     "She's early," Allura stated.

     "Allura, are you awake?" Nanny said through the door.

     "Just a minute, Nanny!" Allura yelled to her. "What are we going to do?" she asked Keith in a hushed voice.

     "I'm thinking..." Keith replied. Keith noticed that the door to the bathroom was open. "I got an idea." Quickly, Keith began to undress Allura. Once he got his shirt off of her, he gave her one last kiss on the lips and slid off of her. He slipped out of bed and bolted for the bathroom.

     Allura giggled as she watched Keith run across the room and disappear behind the bathroom door.

     Just as Keith slid out of sight, the doors to Allura's quarters opened. The Princess' nanny entered the room. Nanny was a portly woman. She was in her mid 50's; her raven black hair had all but turned gray. Her face had quite a few wrinkles, mainly due to stressing over the princess, instead of age. She had come to consider herself to be Allura's surrogate mother and was at times, quite over bearing.

     "My dear Princess, what have I told you about sleeping nude? It's improper. What if one of the boys entered instead of me?"

     Nanny's statement made Allura realized that sitting in the position she was in, the covers only came up to her waist. She reached down and pulled the blankets up above her breasts. "I know Nanny, but it got too warm in here last night," she told her.

     "Which isn't far from the truth," Allura thought to herself.

     "I swear, Allura," Nanny stated as she picked Allura's clothes off the floor. "Behavior such as this will have to cease once you become Queen. It's just not fitting behavior."

     Allura rolled her eyes at the remark. Though she was looking forward to becoming 'Queen Allura', she felt she didn't need to be reminded of what was expected of her once she had assumed that title.

     Nanny went to Allura's large closet and pulled out Allura's bathrobe. Allura's eyes widened as she watched Nanny turn and walk towards the bathroom.

     "Nanny, where are you going?" Allura asked, hoping to warn Keith.

     "I'm going to get your bath ready like I do every morning," Nanny replied before walking into the bathroom.

     Keith had struggled to get his shirt on as quickly and quietly as he possibly could as he hid behind the door to Allura's bathroom. All the while, listening in to Nanny and Allura's conversation. Keith could have sworn he felt his heart stop when he heard Nanny reply to Allura's question. He pressed himself flat against the wall behind the door, hoping to avoid catching Nanny's attention. Keith held his breath has he watched Nanny walk beyond the door to Allura's large bathtub. Keith decided that he had to get out before Nanny turned around. As she bent over to turn on the faucet, Keith quickly slipped around the door and out the bathroom, never turning away from Nanny.

     Nanny had her hand under the faucet, checking the temperature of the water, when she sensed movement behind her. She straightened up and turned around, only to see no one behind her. She poured some bubble bath into the tub then walked back out into Allura's room.

     Keith thought he was home free until he saw Nanny stand up straight. In a moment of rare panic, Keith ran for Allura's closet, barely shutting the door as Nanny emerged from the bathroom.

     Allura had watched the whole scene without saying a word. She thought Nanny was sure to catch Keith as soon as she walked into the bathroom but a glimmer of hope filled her when she saw Keith walking backwards out of the bathroom. However, that hope quickly diminished when she watched Keith run and hide in her closet.

     "Did you just see something run past?" Nanny asked her.

     Allura simply shook her head, afraid to say anything incase it might give her and Keith away.

     Nanny shrugged her shoulders and went back into the bathroom to make sure that the bath was ready. She returned to the bedroom, wiping her wet hand on her apron and holding Allura's robe up for her.

     "Time for your bath, my dear," Nanny said.

     Allura slipped out of bed and into the robe. The red velvet robe, with its gold trim was Allura's favorite. It always made her feel elegant and sexy at the same time. She averted her eyes to the closet and then walked to the bathroom, silently praying that Keith wouldn't do anything stupid to get himself caught.

     "You're on your own, Commander," she thought to herself as she slid the robe off and stepped into the hot bath.

     Nanny began straightening up the bed as she talked to Allura. "Allura, you are going to be Queen in a week and I think its time you should seriously consider settling down. It's not right for a beautiful princess such as yourself to rule a planet alone." Nanny had finished making the bed and stepped over to the closet.

     Keith made a mental note of Nanny's statement concerning Allura and said a silent curse as he watched the doors open from the back of the closet. He stood absolutely still, hoping there were enough clothes hiding him from Nanny's sight.

     Nanny reached into the closet and pulled out Allura's white and pink flight suit, then walked back over to the bed, leaving the closet doors open. Nanny carefully placed Allura's flight suit on the bed and walked back into the bathroom.

     "Now's my chance," Keith thought. Poking his head through the racks of suits and gowns, Keith saw that the coast was clear. He took a deep breath then slid out of the closet. Cautiously he walked in front of the doorway to the bathroom and saw that Nanny wasn't looking in his direction. Without wasting time, he slipped past her and made his way to the exit. As the doors opened, he looked to make sure no one was nearby and stepped out into the bright corridor and headed safely to his quarters.

     Allura watched Keith out of the corner of her eye. She gave a sigh of relief after he slipped out of sight once again. Now she focused her attention on ignoring everything that Nanny was saying and just enjoying the warmth of the bath water. She sank her entire body, up to her chin. Allura closed her eyes, feeling the heat from the water wrapping around her. As she relaxed, she imagined being with Keith. Feeling his hand touching her face then his lips kissing her neck. Her cheeks began to flush and she noticed that her body had begun to react to the images in her mind. She remembered how it felt when he would kiss down the valley between her breasts, his manhood pressing against her...

     "Allura, are you listening to me?" Nanny asked loudly.

     Allura's mind snapped back to reality. Rather than feeling the soft, tender touches of her lover, she felt the chill of the stern look her nanny was giving her.

     "I'm sorry Nanny, what were you saying?"

     "I was saying that it will be expected that you become the proper role model of all of Arus. Everyone will look to you for guidance, leadership, and protection. As well, the young girls will look to you as to how they must behave. So you mustn't leave your clothes on the floor, sleep in the nude, nor spend all your time day dreaming. It is not proper royal behavior."

     Allura sighed again. "Nanny, I've ruled this planet for many years now. The people already look to me for guidance, leadership, and protection. Nothing is going to change just because I'm becoming Queen."

     Nanny didn't say anything, for she did not want to ruin the surprise that was planned for Allura. "Please Allura, do what your Nanny asks, just try to be more proper."

     Being so early in the morning, Allura didn't feel like arguing. "As you wish, Nanny."

     "Thank you, Dear." Nanny gave Allure a little kiss on the forehead. "You should hurry, the boys will be waiting for you at breakfast. Your flight suit is waiting for you on your bed."

     "Ok, Nanny," Allura answered.

     Nanny left the Princess' quarters, heading to the control center to meet Coran. Allura proceeded to step out of the bath and wasted no time getting ready. She loved having breakfast with the other Voltron Force members. Every morning it seemed like there was a new story to hear or some new joke to tell, or some new plans to go over. She enjoyed being the ruler of the planet, but all the attention she attracted got a bit much for her. The Voltron Force never treated her any different than they treated each other. She was a member of the team, not their ruler, or superior, she was an equal. And many times during the day, especially lately, she found herself wanting that feeling of equality.

     As Keith stepped into his bedroom, he noticed the time on his clock. "7:00? I'm going to be late."

     Without wasting time, he slipped out of his pajamas and stepped into the shower. Thirty minutes later he was out of the shower and rushing into his flight suit. Keith struggled to get his boots on. After several minutes of fighting Keith looked down and noticed that they were on the wrong feet.

     "Well, that explains that," he said out aloud. He took his boots off and placed them on the correct feet.

     "Lance isn't going to resist calling me on this one, I just know it," he thought as he finished getting ready. The clock now read 7:45 am as Keith rushed out the door, running down the hall to the kitchen.

     "So I'm laying there on her bed and Tiffany is tickling me with this feather when all of a sudden her brother calls from half way down the hall," Lance was saying.

     "Oh no." Hunk said.

     "Tiffany freaked. She dropped the feather shoved me off the bed and crawled under the blankets."

     Pidge sat there, unable to keep from laughing.

     Keith was running full speed through the castle heading for the kitchen. Rounding the last corner, he barely managed to stop himself from running into one of the castle's staff. Keith apologized, collected himself and entered the kitchen. Just as he was walking in, so did Allura, from the opposite side of the room. They smiled at one another as they began to fix their breakfast.

     Allura walked over to the table where the other Voltron Force members were talking, with Keith following behind her.

     "What's so funny, Pidge?" Allura asked as she sat down between him and Lance at the breakfast table. She was now wearing her flight suit, just as the others were. As usual, Tuesday morning was their training session. Even though the Voltron Force had been decommissioned, Keith still felt that they needed to train in their lions at least once a week.

     "Oh, Lance is just telling us about his last date," Pidge replied.

     "Apparently, she didn't know her brother was getting off work early," Hunk added before practically inhaling his breakfast.

     "You have the worst luck sometimes, Lance," Keith remarked as he walked around to the opposite side of the table.

     "I know, but it was worth it. She could do some amazing things with her mouth. Although next time I'll make sure the girl doesn't have any siblings," he said as he took a bite out of his biscuit.

     "By the way, it's nice of you two to finally join us, " Lance said with a grin.

     "You're only 25 minutes late this time." Pidge said as Keith sat down across from Allura. Hunk was eagerly stuffing his face and thus didn't say anything as Keith sat down next to him.

     "Yeah, did Allura give you a rough night or something?" Lance continued with his teasing.

     Allura gave Lance a sharp nudge in the ribs with her elbow.

     "Ouch," Lance said, rubbing his side.

     Keith grinned slightly. "I didn't get much sleep last night, Lance. I had some... things on my mind," he continued, giving Allura a wink.

     "Well Commander, you better get those things off your mind or you'll be no good to us this morning," Allura said playfully, winking back at him.

     Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all gave each other a knowing look. The three of them knew how much Keith and Allura loved each other and of how far their relationship had developed since Allura joined the team. They had given their promise to Allura and Keith that they would protect their secret has long as it was necessary.

     Now with entire team present, they began going over their training session. All of them were anxious to get into their lions and try to out maneuver and out perform each other in friendly combat. Once everyone had finished breakfast, they all stood and filed out of the kitchen and headed towards Castle Control. Pidge led the way, followed by Lance and then Hunk. Keith and Allura trailed behind, holding hands all the way to the control room.


End file.
